Memes
Game Grumps has spawned the creation of many memes. List of memes In Egoraptor Originated in Junkman Smells. Arin says that someone had asked Ross the Auss if he was "In Egoraptor", presumably because he thought "Egoraptor" was a group of people. JonTron 2012 After Jon says "This hits wooden," Arin jokingly quotes him saying "JonTron 2012: 'This hits wooden.'" This is a reference to campaign quotes, although Arin said it in the wrong order; the quote should come before JonTron 2012. Oftentimes, when Jon says something completely random, fans will quote it with "JonTron 2012,' or occasionally "Egoraptor 2012" for Arin. Originated in Bro Level. Ech A noise that Jontron says in multiple episodes, which irritates some fans. Acknowledged in a Banjo Kazooie episode. http://youtu.be/QaMphmqc1cw Seven asses Seven asses was one of the first major Game Grumps memes. Arin asks Jon how much ass does he think Mega Man gets, to which Jon responds by counting to seven, and stating "seven asses." Jon then proceeds to say that he hopes that becomes a meme that is overly abused. It became common for fans to use this meme as a ranking system, such as "7/7 asses." This was the first meme to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in Seven Asses. Shoulda rolled Before playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the Game Grumps mention how they are not professionals, and that the top comment will simply say "shoulda rolled" without even a timestamp. The meme has become popular with fans, and is often used whenever either of the Grumps do something wrong. It is one of the memes to have a permanent official t-shirt for sale. Originated in Smash Brothers Brawl. Tenouttaten The Game Grumps use "tenouttaten" to describe something as perfect, and now often used by fans in the same way. The meme became the second to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in Aimless Antics (chronologically) and Maze Squirting (by release date). Chiz pizza "Cheese pizza" is one of Arin's favorite things to say while doing his robot voice, although it sounds more like "chiz pitsa." Originated in MetaKnightmare! Jon's gay, show us your butt Originated in Wave Ocean. As Usual After Jon wins Mario Chase in Nintendo Land, Arin states that Jon wins, as usual. Barry creates an image to go along with this, with unicorns, fireworks, and the American flag. This was used once again after Jon won Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Originated in Mario Chase. Cumfaggot While trying to come up with names for the Grumps' fanbase, Jon jokingly suggests cumfaggots. The Game Grumps have never used the term "cumfaggot" again for their fanbase, usually using "lovelies." Nevertheless, cumfaggots became a popular name for fans to call themselves and other fans. Originated in Buggy Buggy GREP "GREP" is one of the many names the Game Grumps have given their show. Arin ends Sonic '06 Part 50 with "Next time on GREP," to which Jon asks if they've reach a new point. Upon request from Arin, Barry creates the GREP logo and uses it to end the video. The logo became the Game Grumps' Facebook cover photo for about a week. GREP has become one of the most popular misnamings of the show. Wolf Job "Wolf Job" is an old 3D image of a wolf giving a man a hand job which was first mentioned by Danny in the episode Shrek Forever After on Steam Train. Since then it has been brought up multiple times in both Steam Train and Game Grumps including different variations of the meme. "This calls for... MORE WOLF JOB! Yeah!" Spinnakers Spinnakers are a make-believe race of dirty and disgusting creatures. The spinnakers are known for their yellow hands, love of onions, tendency of putting chocolate sauce on their nachos, slime trails, and their one redeeming quality; the ability to make simply amazing waffles. Originated in Kirby's Epic Yarn Budyah! "Budyah" is a term That Danny possibly coined in the Silent Hill:Shattered Memories play through. Upon discovering a cabin in the woods, The Danny and Arin joked that this is where Ghandi had "been all these years." The term is spoken in a stereotypical Indian accent with a stuttering on the bud and an emphasis on the yah! Originated in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories The D Club The D Club is a club Arin had with unnamed friends when he was 19. The club was poking fun at people who called him and his friends gay. He stated that they just got together and showed each other their dicks. Suzy (off camera) confirmed this to Danny. It is commented about often and has many animateds, it is also mentioned in multiple episodes afterwards Originated in The Ninjabread Man Character memes Poppy Bros. Jr. Originated in Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! Fucking Larry Originated in Jeopardy NIXON vs DIXON Gloop Originated in Dude, Gloop, Come Over! Moundo Originated in Moundo's Lament Donkey Kong Originated in DONKEY KONG!! Mayor Luigi Luigi, but he's a mayor. He talks of what a pickle things are, and things like that. Originated in DONKEY KONG!! Bill, Psychiatrist Originated in Sonic '06 Brian/Frank/Steve/Willard/Johnathan/Mike The IV/Mike The III/Michael Jordan/Scott, Bill, Langley, and Big Bill/Bigger Bill Originated in Death Originated in If You Have a Clock Tyrone, Black Magician Originated in Fleshed Out Macho Man Originated in SPAIN SPAIN SPAIN Mycaruba Originated in Mike Aruba Augustus Caesar and Oda Nobunaga's Mom Originated in Civilization V: Brave New World (Part 2) Sad Hoshi Originated in Mr. Wilson Originated in Dennis the Menace (episode) Racist Bassist and Bummer Drummer Originated in Super Tennis - Game Grumps VS (Page missing on wiki). Big Zam Originated in Gundam: Battle Assault 2 - Game Grumps VS Dinkles Originated in Dinkles Chinigan Originated in Invest in Rage and based off of an image from Grep Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! where Arin appears to have multiple chins. Chinigan is mentioned again in Sims 4: Living Alone. World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley Originated in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Scribey Originated in Super Mario Bros. Buttlet Originated in The Legend of Zelda:Windwaker: Part 1 Burgie Originated in B.O.B Category:Content